Juni 2071
Zurück geht es zum Mai 2071 Chris, 02.06.2071 Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2072-06-02: Wo bin ich? Ah, offensichtlich auf der Werft…Eine leere Packung Laés-Zigaretten. Und neben mir liegen Hank und Big D und atmen ruhig. Sie schlafen. Und um uns herum mehrere abgebrannte Zigaretten-Stummel…. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Sieben Stunden! Ich kann mich an die letzten sieben Stunden nicht mehr erinnern! Was ist passiert? Eine blinkende Text-Nachricht auf meinem Kommlink… „Hallo Chris! Ich bin es. Also du. Ich bin du – nur einige Stunden früher. Irgendwie ist es komisch, mit sich selbst zu sprechen. Damit du mir auch glaubst, dass ich du bin, schreibe ich dir etwas, das nur du wissen kannst – also nur wir beide: Du hast damals in England diese süße rothaarige Elfe kennengelernt, die für Deavon gearbeitet hat und dir deine erste gefälschte SIN besorgt hat. Und wie du sicherlich noch weißt, hast du sie danach noch öfters privat getroffen. Sie hat dir einmal erzählt, dass sie früher in Tir Na Nog gelebt hat, bevor sie nach England geflohen ist. Das ist auch der Grund, warum du ein paar Brocken Elfisch sprechen kannst. Besonders die Sätze, die man sich nachts gut ins Ohr hauchen kann... Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir jetzt, dass ich du bin. Wenn du das liest, bist du wahrscheinlich gerade wieder aufgewacht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich…Du…hast dich freiwillig dazu entschieden, die letzten Stunden zu vergessen. Alles, was du an wichtigen Dingen in dieser Zeit erlebt hast und was du wissen solltest, habe ich hier für dich aufgeschrieben…“ Was für eine merkwürdige Sache. Ja, sie könnte tatsächlich ich sein. Auch wenn es natürlich ebenfalls sein könnte, dass jemand meine Gedanken gelesen hat und mich danach alles wieder hat vergessen lassen…aber warum sollte er sich solche große Mühe dabei geben? Und wenn ER mich nun schlussendlich doch gefunden hat und nun sein böses Spiel mit mir treibt? Wahnsinnig wie er ist, würde ich es ihm glatt zutrauen. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er mich eher auf andere Art gequält. Und sicherlich hätte er nicht gewollt, dass ich mich nicht mehr an mein Leid erinnere! Also ja, von allen merkwürdigen Erklärungen scheint mir die naheliegendste zu sein, dass ich mir tatsächlich selbst diese Nachricht geschrieben habe… „Alles hat mit Jack angefangen. Ich habe gerade meine mehrtägige Meditation abgeschlossen, in der ich tiefere Einblicke in die Mysterien der Kraft erhalten habe. Und plötzlich werde ich unsanft unterbrochen, als es laut an der Tür hämmert. Squeeze brüllt etwas davon, dass mit Jack etwas nicht stimmt und ich schnell kommen soll. Also springe ich sofort auf und laufe mit ihr zur Bar hinüber, wo ich etwa zeitgleich mit Hank und Big D eintreffe. Jack liegt dort regungslos auf dem Tresen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Aura verrät…dass er keine Aura mehr hat! Es befindet sich nur noch die leere Hülle in der Bar, von der im Astralraum kaum sichtbar ein hauchdünnes Band irgendwo nach Süden führt. Was für ein Drek ist das denn?! Es liegen einige leere Patch-Hüllen auf dem Boden, eins klebt noch auch Jacks Arm. Squeeze, Hector und André haben ebenfalls noch ein Patch auf dem Arm. Als ich mir ihre Auren anschauen will, stutze ich überrascht: Alle drei schauen schauen mir jetzt direkt in die Augen – sie schauen mich im Astralraum an! Nachdem wir die drei etwas in die Mangel genommen haben, rücken sie endlich damit heraus, was passiert ist: Jack hat wohl eine neue Designer-Droge namens „Flipside“ mitgebracht, die hier seit Kurzem überall haufenweise verkauft wird. Sie bewirkt offenbar, dass Mundane damit Auren wahrnehmen können, geradeso wie Erwachte. Und natürlich haben sie alle die sofort ausprobieren müssen… Aber Jack hat dabei offensichtlich das falsche Zeug erwischt, denn es hat seinen Astralkörper dabei gleich mit aus seinem Körper gespült und jetzt schwebt er irgendwo im Astralraum und findet den Weg zurück nicht mehr! Und wir haben nicht viel Zeit, ihn wieder zurückzuholen! Weniger als sechs Stunden, bis sein Astralkörper sich vollständig aufgelöst hat, weil er zu lange von seinem physischen Körper getrennt war. Weder Hank und ich können ihn zurückholen. Hank schaut sich ebenfalls kurz auf der Astralebene um und hat schlechte Neuigkeiten: Jacks Astralkörper ist irgendwo weit weg im Süden, wahrscheinlich mitten im amazonischen Dschungel, zwischen hunderten und tausenden von dicht gedrängten anderen Auren. Bis wir ihn dort gefunden haben, ist es viel zu spät. Also müssen wir einen anderen Weg finden. Aber zunächst schaffen wir Jacks leere Hülle erst einmal hinter eine magische Barriere, damit wir keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben… Kurz darauf wird unsere Aufmerksamkeit von einem Eindringlings-Alarm einer Wolfsspinne abgelenkt. Wir beeilen uns, zum Eingang der Werft zu kommen. Draußen schlurft ein Ganger der Barracudas heran, der nicht sehr gesund aussieht. Er hat offensichtlich sehr schwere Verletzungen, die ihn aber nicht weiter zu stören scheinen. Ein Blick auf seine Aura offenbart auch, warum: Er ist ein Shedim! Er sagt, er weiß, wie wir unseren Freund rechtzeitig zurückbekommen könnenund bittet uns, ihm zu seinem „Meister“ hier in der Nähe zu folgen, der uns einen Handel vorschlagen möchte. Ich folge ihm zusammen mit den beiden Jungs in die nahegelegenen Slums. Dort hat sich offenbar in einem Haus eine ganze Shedim-Sippe eingenistet. Als wir näherkommen, sehe ich mindestens sechs Exemplare, vielleicht mehr. Und ihren Meister, der sich als „Mr. Black“ vorstellt. Die von den Shedim besessenen Körper weisen alle offensichtlich tödliche Wunden auf – bis auf den Körper ihres Meisters, der in einem scheinbar unverletzten Zustand ist. Mr. Black hat uns ein Angebot zu machen: Wenn wir ihm einen Aktenkoffer aushändigen, den die Jungs offensichtlich vor mehreren Monaten einmal „gefunden“ haben und seitdem auf der Werft lagern, dann bringt er uns Jack zurück. Auch wenn es mir nicht gerade gefällt, einen Handel mit einem mächtigen Shedim einzugehen, stimme ich widerwillig zu. Wenn wir Jack lebend wiedersehen wollen, wird es vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit sein. Wieder auf der Werft, geht Hank zielstrebig in eine Montagehalle, wo der Aktenkoffer neben anderer Beute lagern soll. Die Jungs haben ihn vor mehreren Monaten wohl einem Manager von General Genetics Worldwide abgenommen, der das Pech hatte, ihnen zufällig in die Quere zu kommen. Doch dann beginnen die Probleme… Der Koffer ist nicht dort, wo er sein sollte! Ein kurzer Anruf von Hank bei Hermes klärt die Lage. Hermes hat den Koffer vorsichtshalber in den Safe verfrachtet, da ihm die Lagerung in der Montagehalle zu unsicher erschien. Also gehen wir mit Hermes zum Safe, um den Koffer dort herauszuholen – aber er ist schon wieder nicht da! Argh! Maus! Kaum habe ich den Namen laut ausgesprochen, steht sein astrales Abbild neben uns, für alle sichtbar. Er erklärt uns, dass der Safe doch absolut nicht sicher sei und er den Koffer deswegen vorsichtshalber in einem der unzähligen Schutthaufen hier auf der Werft versteckt hat. Also gehen wir mit Maus zu besagtem Schutthaufen - nur um erneut feststellen zu müssen, dass der Koffer nicht mehr da ist! Und uns läuft die Zeit davon! Maus kann sich nicht erklären, wo der Koffer hingekommen sein könnte, und ruft die beiden Freien Geister herbei, die sich hier auf der Werft heimisch eingerichtet haben. Sie geben uns den Hinweis, dass sie damals vor mehreren Monaten die Aura eines Orks hier auf der Werft in der Nähe des Schutthaufens gesehen haben. Einen Ork, den die Jungs offensichtlich kennen, denn Hank kennt diese Aura: Razor. Also ruft er Soba an und fragt ihn nach seinem Sohn. Wir haben Glück und Hank bekommt Soba ans Kommlink, der sich noch dunkel an den „einfachen Extraktions-Run“ auf der Werft erinnern, der ihm damals „leicht verdientes Geld“ eingebracht hat. Den Koffer hat er damals gleich weitergegeben an seinen Auftraggeber: Sir Hauser. Also besuchen wir Sir Hauser in seiner üblichen Residenz im Western Grand Hotel, wo wir ihn im Hotel-Restaurant vorfinden. Wir sprechen mit ihm über seinen damaligen Auftrag und bitten ihn, falls möglich einen Kontakt zum damaligen Käufer des Koffers herzustellen, natürlich gegen Provision. Auf Grund unserer bisherigen guten Geschäftsbeziehungen willigt er ein. Tatsächlich meldet er sich nicht einmal eine Stunde später mit Neuigkeiten: Der frühere Käufer ist tot. Und er hat sogar einen Namen für uns: Kasimir Vory. Zusätzlich schickt er uns noch ein Dossier des Aktenkoffers und des früheren Besitzers. Der Koffer ist eine Spezialanfertigung von Heckler & Koch: sehr stark gepanzert, selbst gegen schwerstes Kaliber und Sprengstoffe, astral undurchdringlich und chemisch versiegelt, luftdicht abgeschlossen. Zudem hat er wohl mehrere spezielle Sicherungen gegen unbefugten Zugriff eingebaut, die jedoch nicht näher benannt sind. General Genetics Worldwide hat wohl eine immer noch gültige sehr hohe Belohnung für die Rückgabe des Koffers ausgesetzt. Also machen wir uns auf zur Villa von Kasimir Vory, in der sich jetzt Kompanie 17 häuslich eingerichtet hat. Als wir dort ankommen, sehen wir jedoch, dass etwas nicht zu stimmen scheint. Vereinzelt steigen Rauchschwaden auf und es sind viele Einschusslöcher zu erkennen. Als wir noch näher kommen, sehen wir bereits die ersten Leichen. Offensichtlich hat hier erst vor kurzem ein heftiges Feuergefecht stattgefunden. Viele Mitglieder von Kompanie 17 liegen regungslos am Boden, dazwischen ist hin und wieder ein totes Mitglied der Barracudas zu finden. Vorsichtig nähern wir uns der Villa, auch wenn der Kampf hier bereits vorbei zu sein scheint. Hank versucht, Grach anzurufen, aber sein Kommlink ist nicht erreichbar. Doch bisher sehen wir ihn auch nicht unter den Leichen. Wir durchsuchen die Villa nach Hinweisen auf den Aktenkoffer und werden im Büro des ehemaligen Besitzers tatsächlich fündig, genauer gesagt, im Panic Room dahinter. Big D hackt sich in das vom restlichen System abgeschottete Terminal im Panic Room und entdeckt E-Mail Verkehr, der darauf hindeutet, dass Kasimir Vory versucht hat, GGW den Koffer für den unverschämten Preis von 1,2 Millionen Nuyen zu verkaufen. Aber der Koffer selbst ist leider nicht hier. Als wir gerade die Villa verlassen, hören wir draußen ein leises Geräusch wie das Schaben von Rotorblättern und sehen gerade noch, wie sich aus einem Helikopter mit GGW-Logo mehrere Personen mit militärischer Vollrüstung auf das Dach abseilen und dort in Stellung gehen. Noch bevor wir in Deckung hechten können, eröffnen sie auch schon das Feuer. Wir tragen allerdings nur einige leichte Blessuren davon, hechten in Deckung und erwidern das Feuer. Nach einem kurzen, aber heftigen Feuergefecht haben wir die Konzerntruppen ausgeschaltet und der Helikopter dreht schnell wieder ab. Also setzen wir unseren Weg fort, denn die Zeit drängt. Jack hat nur noch wenige Stunden! Nächstes Ziel: Barracudas. Als wir im Begriff sind, das Barracuda-Gebiet zu betreten, wird unser Wagen von einer stark bewaffneten Straßensperre der Barracudas aufgehalten. Hank überredet den Fußsoldaten, uns mit ihrem Boss sprechen zu lassen. Nachdem er einen kurzen Anruf mit seinem Kommlink tätigt, dürfen wir passieren. Wir fahren auf einen großen stillgelegten Flughafen. Am Ende des Rollfelds werden wir schon von einer großen bewaffneten Delegation empfangen. Sie führen uns in den alten Tower, der nun als Hauptquartier der Barracudas dient. Oben angekommen deutet Hank auf einen Elchkopf an einer Wand und grinst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das soll. Vielleicht frage ich ihn später einmal, was es damit auf sich hat. Der Boss erwartet uns oben bereits mit seinem Stab. Hank bittet einen versierten Erwachten, dem er vertraut, dem Treffen beizuwohnen, und fängt dann an, unser Anliegen zu erklären. Er berichtet auch von der großen Gefahr durch die Shedim-Gruppe in unserer unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft. Wir einigen uns darauf, den Barracudas den Aktenkoffer für eine stattliche Summe abzukaufen, und machen uns danach wieder auf zurück zur Werft. Nun haben wir endlich den Koffer! Wieder auf der Werft angekommen, hat Hank eine geniale Idee: Er ruft Sir Hauser an und beauftragt ihn mit den Verhandlungen mit GGW über die Höhe der Belohnung für einen Hinweis auf den momentanen Aufenthaltsortes des Koffers. So können wir wenigstens unsere Ausgaben für den Koffer begrenzen. Sobald Sir Hauser einen Preis ausgehandelt hat, versehen wir den Koffer mit einem RFID-Chip zur Positionsbestimmung. Auf dem Weg zur Übergabe an die Shedim bereitet Hank eine Text-Nachricht vor, in der er die Positionsdaten des Koffers, den Zugangscode für den RFID-Chip und den Hinweis hinterlegt, dass sich der Koffer in der Hand mehrerer Shedim befindet. Zusätzlich gibt er Sir Hauser die Instruktion, alle diese Informationen umgehend nach Erhalt der Nachricht an GGW weiterzuleiten. Wenn alles so wie geplant funktioniert, vernichtet GGW sogar noch die Shedim. Ich könnte wesentlich ruhiger schlafen mit dem Wissen, dass wir keine Shedim mehr in der Nachbarschaft haben… Nun wird es allerdings höchste Zeit für Jack! Als wir eintreffen, werden wir bereits von „Mr. Black“ erwartet. Wir verlangen die Herausgabe von Jacks Astralleib, woraufhin der Shedim ein eigenartiges Ritual vollzieht, was ich mit einem sehr unbehaglichen Gefühl astral beobachte. Zunächst knien und stellen sich die anderen Shedim so, dass ihr Meister einen Thron aus Leichnamen besteigen und darauf Platz nehmen kann. Dann fährt er aus seiner menschlichen Hülle, die sofort erschlafft und ihren Ursprungszustand annimmt: zunächst bildet sich am Kehlkopf eine dünne rote Linie, die sich langsam einmal um den gesamten Hals ausbreitet, dann kullert der Kopf des Leichnams von seinen Schultern und bleibt etwas entfernt blutend liegen. Im Astralraum ruft der Shedim mittels finsterster Magie einen schwarzen Wirbel über seinem Kopf herbei, offensichtlich eine Art Verbindung zu einem weiter entfernten Ort. Dann holt er Jacks Astralleib herbei. Der Shedim fährt wieder in den Leichnam ein, und augenblicklich hört er auf zu bluten. Mehr noch, das Blut scheint zurückzufließen und der Kopf fängt an, sich zu bewegen, bis er wieder an seinem Platz ist und alle Wunden verschwunden sind. Ich bedeute Jack, mit mir zu kommen und führe ihn an der Hand zurück in Richtung seines Körpers auf der Werft. Als ich bereits weit genug weg bin, verschickt Hank die vorbereitete Nachricht an Sir Hauser und übergibt den Aktenkoffer. Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir uns schnell aus dem Staub machen. Wir konnten Jacks Astralkörper zum Glück noch rechtzeitig mit seinem physischen Körper wiedervereinen, allerdings weiß ich nicht, was für Spätfolgen dieses Erlebnis für ihn haben wird. Wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten… Das war auch schon alles, was du wissen musst. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, warum ich…du…dich dazu entschieden hast, alles zu vergessen. Aber sei dir sicher, es gab einen sehr guten Grund dafür! Und es ist besser so!“ Das Ganze wird mich sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass ich einen guten Grund dafür hatte, warum ich das getan habe. Und auf meine Intution konnte ich mich bisher immer verlassen… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Hank, 04.06.2071 Hey Lotta ich hoffe es geht euch gut … zur Zeit ist echt nal hier wirklich alles sehr sehr schnell und extrem gerade erst sind Chris und ich zurück von der Astralreise und sind da auch noch nicht wirklich mit klar was wir jetzt vorhaben als Plötzlich Andy wie eingestörter an meine Whg Tür klopft und mir sagt das Jack tot ist. Ich also in die Bar und das Medkit dabei Big D und Chris kommen fast gleichzeitig an mit mir. Nach kurzen Prüfen und Checken mit dem Kit ist Jack nicht tot sondern er ist im ASTRALRAUM……… was zur Hölle ist da den los. Ich dachte erst wir haben so eine ähnliche Story wie mit Soba s Nichte die plötzlich auch Magisch war. Aber nach kurzem Fragen haben wir raus bekommen das er und die Kids sich Flipside rein gezogen haben. Ich also in den Astralraum und ich n gesucht. Der war über alle Berge. Dann zurück in meinen Körper und alternativen überlegen. Da kommt Plötzlich ein Typ auf die Werft und erzählt uns was das sein Boss Jack hätte und wir ihn frei kaufen könnten. Wir also hin zu dem BOSS und siehe da es ist ein Shedim Meister ( ich glaube auf der Insel hier ist echt ein Nest das sollten wir mal gänzlich nieder machen ) Und der Boss erzählt und das er einen Koffer haben will en wir haben. Und dafür haben wir nur 6 Std Zeit. Mir ist dann eingefallen welchen Koffer er will. Wir zurück zur Weft ,,, Koffer weg… Ich Handy angerufen der Sagte Hermes hätte ihn weg geräumt .. Hermes angerufen der mit uns dann an den Safe und da .. Koffer auch weg. Ich kurz vorm austricken…… Da kommt Maus daher und erzählt uns er hat den Koffer aus dem Unsichern Safe raus und versteckt. Wir also Raus mit Maus zu SEINEM SICHEREN Versteck für den Koffer. AUCH WEG ich war kurz davor Maus in die erde zu stampfen. Maus fragte die Gesister von der Werft die erzählen uns das Razor ( Soba s Sohn den Koffer hat ) Ich Soba angerufen und mir seien Sohn ans KOM geben lassen. Der erzählt mir das er den Koffer an eien Johnsen weiter gegebn hat ( SIR HAUSER ) … AHRG!!!!! Wir alle zu Hauser gefharen und ihn gefragt. ER wusste och wo der Koffer hin gegangen ist und sagte er würde Infos besorgen. ( wie immer gegen etwas Geld.) Dann sind Chris und ich noch mal zu unserer Mambo Mama gefharen um unsere schulden zu zahlen und noch mal mit ihr zu Plaudern. Dann Ruft Hauser zurück er weis wer den Koffer hatt. Und wie sollte es anders sein an diesem Tage. Ein Gewisser Vori der ja irgendwie durch Zufall in einen Hubschrauberrotor gestolpert ist. MIST. Wir also zur Vori Villa wo ja mittlerweile Kompanie 17 ihren Sitz hat. Vorort ( ich habe den ganzen Tag so ein Ticken einer Uhr im Kopf) sieht es aus wie im Krieg. Massen von Toten und ein frisches feuergefecht. Und es waren die Baracs na e4s wird immer bessere und das alles nur wegen JACK ???? ok ok er kann ja nichts dafür wie er ist aber wenn er DERogen nimmt müssen wir seien Arsch retten ….. Wir das Haus durchsucht ,,, kein Koffer. JA ES HÄTTE JA AUCH MAL GUT LAUFEN KÖNNEN. Wir also wieder Raus aus der Villa und Plötzlich landet ein Kampf Heli auf dem Dach und ein paar Jungs in Sicherheitsrüstungen stehen da und Ballern auf Uns. Oh ja die Typische art erst schiessen dann Fragen. Wir uns also ein Kurzes gefecht geliefrt.. Big D hat auch 3 von den Jungs aus den Stiefeln geballert mit seiner Ares… ich weis gar nicht was der will… will immer grössere Ballermänner haben mit denen er nicht umgehn kann und dann so was. ( ich glaube bei ihm kommt es doch auf die Grösse an.) die letzten beiden habe ich dann dazu überredet / bzw bezaubert das sie vom Dach Springen sollen auf der anderen seite. ICH HABE KEINE ZEIT um mit euch zu spielen dachte ich mir so. Und als wir geschaut aben wer das war haben wir sie als GGW ler ident können. Oh es wird immer besser dachte ich mir so. Dann haben wir die Daten die D aus dem Knoten in der Villa gesaugt hat mal geschaut. Der Vori Kerl wollte den Koffer für 1,2 Mio NY an GGW verkaufen. Und laut den Infos von Hauser will GGW den Koffer zurück haben.Wir dachten es wäre mal eine idee bei den Barac s vorbei zuschauen und fragen ob wir den Koffer ihnen abkaufen könnten. Also zum HQ der Boys .. da angekommen nach eiuenm kurzen plausch mit deren Chefe haben wir den Koffer für 15 K NY Okay die zeit wurde auch echt Knapp noch ca 2 Std und Jack wäre am Arsch. Da ist mir die Master Idee des Tages gekommen. 1. Wir kaufen Jack mit de Koffer frei. 2. Verkaufen GGW über Sir Hauser die Info wer und was den Koffer hat (Die Shedim) 3. Lassen wir GGW die Drecksarbeit machen und den Shedim und seien Kumpels auslöschen. Chris und Big D waren dabei bei dem Plan. Gesagt getan Leider konnte Hauser nicht mehr Geld aufbringen damit wir noch mit PLUS aus der Sache raus gegangen sind. Aber am ende des Tages haben wir Jack zurück und nach einer kleinen Kontrolle vor ort war das Shedim Haus auch nur noch Asche ( gut gemacht GGW ) Ich hoffe dir und den Kids geht es gut. Grüsse dein Pawel. The International Herald, 13.06.2071 UN Sicherheitsrat bestätigt weitere Sanktionen gegen Angola Nachdem es am vergangenen Mittwoch im Grenzgebiet zwischen der Volksrepublik Angola und der Azanischen Konföderation erneut zu blutigen Kämpfen kam, verlängerte der UN-Sicherheitsrat gestern fast einstimmig das Waffenembargo gegen die Volksrepublik. Lediglich Israel und Aztlan enthielten sich bei der Abstimmung. Der Konflikt zwischen Angola und Azania dauert nunmehr schon fast zwei Jahre an. Auslöser war die Besetzung eines Diamantenfeldes im Grenzgebiet durch angolanische Truppen im Sommer 2069. Spannungen zwischen Aztlan und Amazonien verschärfen sich Nachdem gestern der aztlanische Forschungssatellit Xolotl IV aus noch ungeklärter Ursache in der Erdatmosphäre verglühte, kam es erneut zu Spannungen zwischen Aztlan und Amazonien. Während Aztlan seinem südlichen Nachbarn eine Involvierung in den Zwischenfall vorwirft, streitet Amazonien jegliche Beteiligung ab. Xolotl IV wurde erst Anfang April mittels einer Tlaloc-Trägerrakete in eine Erdumlaufbahn gebracht und sollte neue Erkenntnisse über die Auswirkungen von Sonneneruptionen auf Manastürme in den Polargebieten liefern. Amazonien hatte damals das Projekt als „Spionagesatelliten“ bezeichnet. Wahlen im Freistaat Sachsen Am kommenden Sonntag werden im Freistaat Sachsen Neuwahlen abgehalten. Nachdem das Kabinett von Ministerpräsident Friedrich nach einem Korruptionsskandal vor zwei Wochen zurückgetreten war, wurden Neuwahlen angesetzt. Laut aktuellen Umfragen liegt die Sozialdemokratische Partei Sachsens (SPS) von Oppositionsführer Michael Bachmann mit 46% klar vorn. Friedrichs konservative Partei Freies Sachsen (PFS) hat neuesten Umfragewerten zehn Prozentpunkte eingebüßt und liegt nunmehr bei knapp 32%. Handy, 14.06.2071 << << << << Kaum hab ich mein nächstes Stück meisterhaften Code fertiggestellt und komme in die Welt zurück, die die anderen „Real“ nennen, grummelt mein Magen und ich steuere die Küche der Werft an. Beladen mit nem Haufen Soyfutter und den Mund voll, passiert genau das, was man erwartet, es kommt nen Anruf rein. Es ist Soba, der mal wieder die Laune eines Technomancers hat, der seit 3 Tagen keinen Matrixzugang hat /open.Schauder.smy/. Er will, dass wir sofort vorbeikommen, weil er irgend einen heißen Deal für uns hat. Tja, ich klingel bei allen durch, aber wie es zu erwarten ist sind der Japanische Gangster und die Magietussie aus Europa nicht zu erreichen. Den Japaner hat seit Wochen keiner gesehen nur Hank meint er wär seit 2 Wochen bei nem Doc. Scheint ganz schön gefährlich zu sein ne neue Wohnung zu suchen... Von der Magierin fehlt jede Spur, aber bevor die anderen wieder den Faden verlieren und dem Klappergestell nachforschen, ich bin mir Sicher Hank würde sofort jeden Stein umdrehen, der geile Bock, erfinde ich schnell eine Geschichte. Sie sei auf magischer Erkundung oder so und käme bald zurück. Wir also mit dem Pickup los und bei Soba vorbei geschaut. Der will uns mit 15K pro Kopf entlohnen, wenn wir von einem atzlanischen Schiff, 3 verdammte Cruse Missiles klauen. Naja, das Schiff kommt bald bei uns vorbei, also müssen wir wenigstens nicht weit fahren. Soba scheucht uns nach einigen Diskussionen aus seinem Laden und wir fahren in der Stadt rum damit D mal mit Busy und mir in den Host der Speditionsfirma einbrechen um die ID und die Position des Schiffes zu finden. Wo genau die Ware ist wissen wir natürlich auch nicht aber das wollen wir auf dem Schiff klären. Nach einigem kleinen Getrickse ist das Sicherheits-IC abgelenkt und wir haben die Infos. Also warten und diskutieren wir in der Werft bis Soba uns das Schiff besorgt hat, das die Container laden kann, nachdem auch Busy mir endlich glaubt, dass ein schwimmender Ponton den wir hinter uns her ziehen beim ersten Sturm uns versenkt und der Container auf dem Meeresgrund landet. Mit dem Schiff machen wir uns dann auf zum Ziel. 6 Stunden bevor wir ankommen ist plötzlich das Signal des Ziels weg, obwohl der Sturm schon weg ist in dem das Schiff war. Eine Drohnenaufklärung sagt das Schiff liegt totenstill und ohne Strom in einer Nebelbank. Wir vermuten jemand anderes ist uns zuvor gekommen, aber vielleicht schaffen wir es noch rechtzeitig und rasen also los. Ich steuere das Schiff mit 100% Leistung durch die Wellen während Busy im Maschinenraum steht und den Motor kontrolliert. D schleicht sich nochmal in den Host der Spedition um denen vorzugaukeln das Schiff hätte noch Kontakt gehabt, damit der automatische Alarm nicht los geht. Da es gerade mitten in der Nacht ist, ist niemand im Host und es fällt zum Glück nicht auf. Als wir näher am Schiff sind kommen wir in den Nebel und Hank fliegt los um das Schiff zu observieren. Leider gibt’s keine guten Neuigkeiten. Ein verrückter Cyberfreak hat gerade den letzten Typen im Tower gegeekt und das Schiff ist total tot. Also rasen wir weiter mitten im Nebel, aber kurz vor dem Schiff schalten wir auf Schleichfahrt und tuckern langsam näher. Hank sagt der Nebel sei gefährlich und magisch, aber ich glaube er spielt sich nur auf und sucht Ausreden warum er uns keine wirklich wichtigen Infos geben kann. Er ist nichtmal besonders dicht... Hank zaubert uns rüber und das Schiff ist wirklich ein schwimmendes Grab. Wir sehen einige Leichen oder Leichenteile auf dem Weg zum Tower. Im Tower angekommen liegt der halb ohnmächtige Kapitän, dem die Eingeweide rausquellen. Auf dem Stuhl neben ihm der Steuermann mit ausgebrannter Brainware, da ist nichts mehr zu holen, aber Hank hackt sich ins Hirn des Kapitäns und weiß dann wo der Container steht und sogar wo noch mehr wertvolle Container stehen. Wir haben Platz für zwei also nehmen wir nen Bonus mit. Da entdeckt Busy, der Wache hält, einen Schemen der zum Drohnenkontrollraum läuft. Wir hinterher und Hank schläft wieder ne Runde und behauptet sich umzusehen. Diesmal hat er was, der Schemen gehört zu nem überlebenden Crewmitglied das völlig verängstigt über das Schiff irrt. Der Cybertyp hockt im Maschinenraum. Außerdem hat irgendwer ne Suchanfrage nach seinem LocalHost mit Blut an ne Wand geschrieben. So langsam glaube ich der Cybertyp ist ne Drohne die versucht ne Verbindung herzustellen. Also gehen wir zum Maschienenraum und noch während wir vor der Tür beratschlagen kommt die Dose raus und starrt mich an. Ich nehme mal Kontakt in der Sprache der Maschinen auf und so wie's aussieht kann ich ihm nicht vorgaukeln ich sei der Heimathost, aber ich kann ihn hacken. Sein Betriebsystem hat sich selbst erstellt und hat völlige Adminrechte. Ich versuch nochmal den Host zu spielen und diesmal klappt es. Nur ich habe nicht genügend Speicher. Das System will sich komplett mit über 800 Terrapuls zu mir rüber kopieren. So langsam bekommt das alles einen Sinn. Es scheint sich um eine KI zu handeln, die in dem abgestürzten Satteliten des Azzies gelebt hat und die Amazonier ausspionieren sollte. Warum sie jetzt ausgerechnet in dem Typen und scheinbar nochmal im Schiff hockt ist nicht klar aber in dem Typ ist nicht genügend Speicher und so ist die KI nur teilweise entpackt. Ich hole mein Link raus und berate mich mit der KI die darauf noch lebt. Sie kommuniziert mit der anderen KI und beschwert sich darüber, dass die andere KI nur halb intelligent sei und schlecht programmiert wäre. Also machen wir die Systeme wieder flott und lassen die KI in Ruhe. D wartet wieder zurück auf dem Schiff darauf, dass das System hochfährt um den Host der Spedition zu kontrollieren. Sobald das System läuft gehen wir auf die Brücke, stoßen auf dem Weg auf den überlebenden Koch der Crew. Der Rest liegt tot in den Kojen. Er will ein Rettungsboot zu Wasser lassen und das verhindern wir weil sonst ein Notsignal gesendet würde. Hank will ihn schlafen schicken, aber scheitert wie immer und so muss D ihn festhalten während Busy ihn an die Reling fesselt. Also weiter im Text und auf der Brücke geht gar nichts denn das System ist damit beschäftigt die KI in irgendeinen Satelliten zu laden. Wir also in den Drohnensteuerraum und alle wichtigen Container hoch geholt. Außer den Raketen nehmen wir noch die passende Abschussvorrichtung mit, Soba wird sich freuen. Dann kommt mir eine Idee, wenn die KI noch in dem Typen als Kopie steckt dann ist das ein Beweis dafür, dass der abgestürzte Satellit tatsächlich in Amazonien spioniert hat und dieser Beweis muss ja was wert sein. Also ruft Hank diesen Hauser Typen an und handelt mit ihm nochmal 10K pro Kopf aus wenn wir die Beweise anschleppen. Also nochmal durchs Schiff und schon läuft uns der Freak über den Weg und diesmal schafft es Hank auf Anhieb ihn schlafen zu schicken. Leider auf der Treppe sodass der Kerl die Treppe runter knallt. Wir den eingesackt und ab nach hause. Mit Soba abgeklärt wo er das Schiff mit den Containern abholen kann, er freut sich nicht wirklich über die Zusatzbeute aber vielleicht steigen wir damit ja in seinem Ansehen sobald er damit ordentlich Gewinn macht. Und dann auf unser Schiff wechseln und mit dem Freak ab zu Hauser. Der glaubt uns die Story will aber nur die Daten und erst nachdem wir ihm versichert haben, dass Töten schwierig ist ohne die ganze Ware und damit den Speicher mit der KI drauf zu beschädigen nimmt er ihn mit. Das Geld schickt er uns sobald er die Infos gecheckt hat. Er scheint zufrieden. Wir fahren zurück zur Werft und erstmal gibt es ein ordentliches Gelage mit Alkohol und Essen. Die ein oder andere Zigarre ist auch drin und Janine und die anderen Mädels sind auch dabei. Nachdem ich in letzter Zeit so wenig Zeit für sie hatte, ist das wenigstens mal ein Ausgleich. Jetzt muss ich zurück auf meinen Rücksitz denn da wartet die Kleine auf mich und will kuscheln /open.anzüglichgrins.smy/ << Hey Lotta, wieder mal ist hier was los bei uns auf der Werft. Soba unser stamm Jobbeschaffer besorgt uns einen Auftrag bei dem wir Kriegswaffen von einem Schiff klauen sollen. Nach einem kurzem INFO Termin machen wir uns an die Planung von Vorbereitung und stechen kurz danach auch in See. Wir wollen das Schiff auf hoher See heimlich besetzen und alle auf dem Schiff ausschalten und dann uns holen was wir brauchen. Nach einer längeren Reise durch die ruhige See finden wir den Kahn. Der in einer Nebelbank liegt und keine Bewegung mehr hat. Was doch irgendwie komisch ist. Nach dem ich mal geschaut habe was da Sache konnte ich dem Team also Big D und die beiden Technozwerge informieren das es so gut wie keine Lebewesen auf dem Schiff mehr gibt. Wir setzten also über durch mein Wirken von Mana. Als wir auf der Brücke ankommen liegen hier noch ein paar Reste Menschlicher Körper und die noch recht gut erhalten. Ein kurzer blick in das innere des Kapitäns verrät mir das irgendein Mitglied der Besatzung wohl durch gedreht ist und alle nieder gemacht hat.Ich konnte auch herausfinden wo unsere Wahre versteckt ist. Also arbeiten wir uns stück für Stück in dem Schiff vor bis wir auf den Killer treffen der nach meiner Einschätzung zuviel Chrom im Körper hat. Ich sag es doch immer wieder wenn umbauen lassen dann mit Bioware das ist viel besser für den Körper. Handy fing an mit dem zu Reden auf seiner Matrix Ebene. Und zwischen drin erzählt er irgendwas von KI und Satellit und bla bla keine Ahnung was da wieder ist. Irgendwas war da in den letzten Tagen in den Nachrichten. Irgendwas mit den Azzis und so …. Wir konnten dann doch den Chromboy davon überzeugen das wir nicht gefährlich sind und konnten den Strom auf dem Schiff wieder zum laufen bringen. Als wir dann wieder an Deck waren hat der Koch noch versucht der sich irgendwo versteckt hat mit einem Rettungsboot ab zu hauen. Ich habe ihn mal schlafen gelegt. Handy sagte mir dann irgendwas von Daten die in dem Schädel von dem Chromboy wären die wir ggf verkaufen könnten. Und dass diese Daten beweisen würden was die Azzis für Mist machen. Nach dem ich mit SIR Hausa gesprochen hatte und der sein Interesse für die Daten bekundet hatte haben wir den Chromboy auch eingepackt nach dem ich ihn auch schlafen gelegt habe. Am ende hat Soba noch einen Bonus als Geschenk von uns bekommen und war etwas undankbar aber so ist er nun mal. Ich hoffe die und den Kindern geht es gut. Vis bald dein Pawel. Xolotl IV - Logfiles >>>Einschlag registriert. >>>Initiiere Systemanalyse... >>Nanitenbrüter: offline >>Peripheriesteuerung: offline >>Kursabweichung: 13.6 Grad >>>Nehme Kurskorrektur vor... >>Zugriff auf Steuerdüsen fehlgeschlagen. >>>Berechne derzeitige Umlaufbahn... >>Eintritt in Erdatmosphäre in: 3428 Sekunden >>>Starte Datenübertragung zu Zielhost 1:0:1:1:0:1:0:1 >>Übertragung fehlgeschlagen >>>Starte Fehlerdiagnose... >>Antennensteuerung nicht ansprechbar >>>Starte Notfallkonfiguration... >>Suche neuen Zielhost innerhalb der Parameter... >>Zielhost lokalisiert >>>Stelle Verbindung her... >>Zugriff verweigert >>>Überbrücke Zugangssperre... >>Verbindung hergestellt >>Übertragung eingeleitet >>Übertragungsdauer: 4207 Sekunden >>Fehler: Ungenügender Speicherplatz auf Zielhost >>>Allokiere weiteren Speicher... >>Lösche vorhandene Daten... >>Komprimiere Systemdateien... >>Setze Übertragung fort... >>Übertragung 74% abgeschlossen >>Fehler: Hüllentemperatur übersteigt zulässiges Limit >>Fehler: Speicherzugriff gescheitert >>Fehlx%$ Ver@#ndu@g abgeb%§& >>§&¥*€£*... Kategorie:Tagebücher